1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of methods for producing decorative articles. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of methods for producing decorative, cylindrical articles having a hard wear resistant coating closely adhered to the surface of a base cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of polymer molding methods have been utilized in order to produce cylindrical articles such as caps for fountain pens and containers for toilet goods. For example, injection molding methods and blow-molding techniques have been utilized in order to produce such articles. However, when utilizing such methods, it is often difficult, or impossible, to produce an article which is comprised of a metal base having an outer polymer coating or an article which includes a plurality of different colored polymers applied in a decorative manner on its outer surface. Prior art methods include the production of articles which have decorative coatings which may be easily peeled from the surface of the base, since the decorative coating is not securely adhered to a base having a particular texture and shape and since any coloring is contained on the coating and not embedded within it.